1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an image display device having a wiring and a display element connected to the wiring, and a method of dividing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-0160667 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,446) discloses a technique for cutting a substrate of a liquid crystal display device.
That is, a technique for precisely and effectively dividing (or cutting) a device having a wiring and a substrate holding the wiring is desired.
In a conventional scribing method, if it is intended to divide the wiring in the same process as that for dividing the substrate, there is a fear that undivided wirings remain.
Further, if a constitution for dividing the wiring in the same process as that for dividing the substrate is adopted, limitations for a manufacturing method, materials, shapes and the like of the wiring are serious. Furthermore, there is a fear that the shape of the edge surface formed by dividing the wiring is distorted.